Annabel Greene
by lovelastsunlessyoumessitup
Summary: My Version Of The book, Just Listen by Sarah Dessen
1. Annabel Greene

_Annabel Green_

I opened the door to the school and felt a rush of emotions, the last time I was in this hall was the day my life fell apart, the day I lost my best friend, the day I lost myself. I'd spent the whole summer avoiding everyone, if I saw someone at the movies, I'd calmly just walk passed, or at the store I'd do the same. It wasn't that I was ashamed of what had happened, but of what people thought of me. What they think happened, happened a completely different way. I kept my head down while I walked; making sure no unnecessary eye contact was taken place. I pulled my hood up and put it over my head, hiding my hair. I made my way to my way to my locker, expecting someone there; I was pleasantly surprised, until I looked up and saw what was written on my locker.

"_Annabel Greene is a backstabbing boyfriend stealer, She sleeps around, she's a slut—she's a model, she's a whore."_ It was written in the finest penmanship, Sophie's handwriting. It took a second or two to sink in what was written, then another second for the tears to well up in my eyes. Stupid me for hoping—no praying that the events of last summer would be forgotten along with the tans and bikinis. Someone must have seen me standing there for too long and made the connection. I suddenly heard a burst of laugher roar from the crowd in the hallway; I felt my stomach sink and the tears rolling down my face.


	2. Annabel Greene Chapter One

Chapter One; Annabel Greene

I ran, ran as fast as my legs would go. I ran through the courtyard and into the girl's bathroom, I ran into the farthest stall from the door and locked myself in. I was clear now that the events last summer hadn't had been forgotten and they we're going to make sure no one ever would. I hid in that stall until first bell, which I then walked out of the stall and over to the mirror to see how bad I looked. It wasn't as bad as I imagined, my eyes we're only a slight shade of pink and my make-up was only slightly worn out. I turned on the water and dabbed my face with it, wiping away all the tears. I turned off the water and pulled the backpack from my back and set it on the counter. I opened the smallest of the many pouches and pulled out my make-up bag. I wasn't going to put on anymore make up, without a doubt I'd be crying again at some point in time later today.

I unzipped my make-up bag and pulled out a handy-wipe, the ones that remove make up. I ran it over my eyelids, then my cheeks, then my lips. Mostly everything was gone; I hadn't seen that naked face in a while. I guess because I was trying to cover up all the pain I was feeling, like by wearing make-up it was a mask, so no one could hurt me. I threw the wipe in the trash can and put my make-up bag back into my backpack. I took one last long look at myself, I couldn't take what was outside, but I was going to need to. I slipped my backpack back onto my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

Lunch couldn't have come any sooner; I've managed to avoid almost everyone from my _past_ life. I walked out of my Spanish class and into the courtyard where everyone ate lunch, I saw Sophie and Emily sitting at the bench, the bench we once shared. I saw her eyes on me while I walked, I walked pass the jocks, who were whispering, I walked past the popular girls, they didn't even bother whispering about me, _"I heard…" or "Sophie saw…" and even "Yeah, total slut…"_. I didn't usually bother to listen to what anyone else had to say, but I couldn't help it.

The whole school was talking about me, the whole school knew. I spotted a place on the back wall where I could sit; I slipped my backpack off my shoulder and set it on the hard ground. I backed up against the wall and let myself fall down. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out a sack lunch, I opened the crushed bag and pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich. I set the sack bag on to the ground and unwrapped my sandwich; I took one look around and put the sandwich down. I was the laughing stalk of the school; everyone's eyes were on me. Waiting for me to mess up…

I managed to make it through half of my lunch unnoticed, that was until someone tapped my shoulder. I had been looking down; I had been counting how many freckles were on my legs to be completely honest. When I looked up all I saw was a tall, muscular guy. He had one earphone in his ear and one hanging around his neck. I'd seen him around, but only for seconds at a time. I didn't even know his name, he never had any friends around him, and it was always just him and his earphones blasting out music. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and bit my lip. I waited for him to say something, anything.

He pulled the second earphone out of his ear and started at me for a second. "You happen to be sitting on my jacket." That was all he said. He waited patiently for me to stand-up and hand him the jacket I had been so rudely sitting on.

"I'm sorry," I said. I was sorry, how nasty would it have been if someone were to sit on my own jacket? "I didn't see it; I would have moved it or taken it to the lost and found…"

He nodded his head and took the jacket from my hands with a slight twist of his wrist. He slipped off his backpack and put on the jacket. He gave me a small smile before he picked up his backpack and walked off. I watched him until he was out of my sight, he was so quite, he hadn't asked any questions, and he had to have been wondering what all the gossip about me had been about.

I looked down when Sophie met my gaze; she followed my eyes and then looked back at me. She gave me a smile, but it wasn't an 'I'm over it, let's be mature and move on' smile, it was a 'pay back's a bitch' smile. I looked down and reached for my backpack, I grabbed it and headed toward the main lobby and out the main entrance. I was done, with school, with Sophie—I spent the rest of that day driving around, aimlessly. No doubt I'd be dead when I returned home, but that didn't matter, I needed some alone time. Time where no one could interrupt me, where I was truly alone, that was my happy place.

I walked into my house a half passes eight into the waiting arms of my mother. She hugged me and kissed my fore head. "Young lady, what happened today!?" She had an angry look on her face. "I get a call at work saying that my daughter has walked right out of school? Annabel, what's going on with you?" My mother asked in a concerned voice.

I looked down and walked over to the foot of the stairs. "Nothing, I just needed to be alone." I looked up at her. She was still standing at the door, speechless. What I had done wasn't me; it wasn't even close to me. "Oh come on," I said. "Don't you ever just need a moment? To be alone, gather your thoughts?" I exhaled loudly and sat on the stairs.

"Annabel," She sighed and put her hand on her forehead in frustration. "This isn't you; you haven't been yourself all summer. Your father and I are worried about you; you never hang out with your friends anymore?" She shook her head as to make a point. "Sophie or Emily?" I cringed at the names. "Annabel, talk to me." She asked.

I was hurt; I was still wounded from what had happened this morning, now my mother is pointing out the fact that I have no friends. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to be alone. "No." I said coldly. I stood up and glared at my mom. "Ever think that I have feelings?" I yelled. "People change mom," I sighed. "Your right, I haven't been me all summer, I changed. I grew up!" I said louder. "Kill me," I said in a sarcastic voice. "Kill me for wanting to live my own life on my own terms."

My mom pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. "How dare you speak to me like that." She said. "I'm concerned."

I looked down. "Don't be, I promise, I'm fine." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I love you," I smiled and walked upstairs. Once in my room I threw myself on my bed and began to cry. One of those, 'I haven't cried in a while, so I might cry all night just to get it all out' cries.

When had my life started to o downhill? When had I become the bud of everyone's jokes? Since when am I a nobody—not that I was a somebody to begin with. School was the place where I felt safest, now it's the place I despise. I pulled my pillow from underneath my head and put it over my face; I pulled the blanket from underneath my body and rolled under it. I wiped my tears, though more started down my cheeks. I hated school, it was the worst place.

"Annabel," My mother called, knocking on my door once more. "Annabel, you're sister's going to drive you this morning,"

I sprung up out of bed as the words left my mom's mouth. "What!?" I pulled myself out of bed and opened my door. "Why!?" I screamed at her.

My mom looked shocked, for a moment there I had forgotten about what had happened. I pulled my mouth into a straight line and looked down. I started playing with my feet until my mom said anything. "You're grounded from your car," She was choosing to ignore the obvious red eyes and ruined make-up. "You're little adventure yesterday cost you your car for a week." She did a once over of me, "Take a shower and take your time, you can be late today," She pulled me into a tight hug. "Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She pulled away to look at my face.

"I'm fine." Were the only words that came out of my mouth, they we're even convincing…


End file.
